Sunday
by DarkNightMistress
Summary: Slice of life: A not-so-lazy Sunday morning. Morgan/Reid established relationship. Warning: Sexual content.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters are fictional and not a depiction of their portrayers._

_Summary: __A not-so-lazy Sunday morning.  
><em>

_Pairing: Morgan/Reid established relationship._

_Warning: Sexual content._

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday<strong>

When you wake on a Sunday morning warm in your bed, curled next to the man that you love, all you feel is contentment and all you think is how lucky you are. Spencer Reid always woke first on Sundays and he always relished those moments when he could lie there in the comfort of Derek's warm embrace and listen to the soothing rhythm of his lover's breathing. Sunday was his favorite day; the only day they slept in on the rare occasion that they weren't working a case, and the only day that they made sure to set aside for the two of them. Life was so complicated and stressful, especially in their line of work, and they had put this rule into effect over a year ago when they had first decided to move in together. It was the only day that Spencer could forget all of the troubles, and crime, and tragedy of the world and enjoy the simplicity of a quiet day at home.

Derek woke to see Spencer's face smiling down at him. The younger man was propped up on one elbow on the bed, resting his head in his hand. The sunlight streaming in through the window behind him lit up the locks of his hair like copper, and Derek couldn't help but reach up and run his fingers through the silky strands. Every single day he had to remind himself that this beautiful young man really was his, and it never ceased to amaze him how lucky he was.

Without a word spoken between them Derek reached up with his other hand and cupped Spencer's face, pulling him down gently to meet his lips in a chaste kiss. He felt Spencer smile against him, that radiant grin that warmed Derek's heart every time he saw it. Knowing that Spencer was happy was all that it took for him to be at peace with the world.

Spencer leaned against Derek's chest as he wrapped his long fingers over the rippling muscles of the older man's shoulders. He increased the pressure of the kiss, tongues now beginning to dart and invade, and Derek suddenly rolled them over, his arms propped on either side of the younger man's head. He looked down at Spencer, at the angles of his face, the high cheekbones, the amber color of his eyes, and saw the young man begin to blush under his attention. Derek smiled and kissed him again. Spencer never could get used to the awe that Derek felt every time he looked at his lover. He was amazed that Spencer didn't realize how truly beautiful he was. It made Derek love him even more.

As tongues and breath mingled, Derek nudged Spencer's legs apart and knelt between them, a hand wandering absent-mindedly to the bedside table and a bottle of oil. He didn't even break the kiss long enough to prepare Spencer and himself; the taste of the young man was intoxicating and he couldn't pull himself away.

Spencer gasped as Derek slid into him, gentle and slow, sinking ever deeper with increasing thrusts. He raised his hips off the bed, moving in time with his partner, as Derek finally sank to the hilt. He stopped then, just for a moment, and captured Spencer's cheek with his hand. Their eyes met and Derek could see that Spencer's were glazed with desire.

"I love you," Derek murmured, and captured Spencer's lips with his own once more.

Spencer's arms wrapped around Derek's larger frame as they moved together, throaty gasps and moans breaking free from them both in their mounting ecstasy. Derek moved one hand between them and began to stroke Spencer in time with his own thrusts. The young man began moving harder against him, their combined efforts pushing them nearer and nearer to the breaking point. Spencer was clutching Derek against him tightly now, his head on the older man's shoulder, and Derek could hear the mewls of pleasure in his ear.

"Don't…stop…" It was the only words Spencer had spoken all morning and they made Derek's blood sizzle. He was more than happy to comply.

He felt Spencer coming from the pulsing in his hand a second before the sharp gasp and the guttural moan that followed, wetness covering both of their stomachs as the apex of pleasure tore through him. Spencer bit down on Derek's shoulder and that was all it took to send the older man over the edge. "Oh…God…Spencer!" he cried out as the force of his orgasm shook him from head to toe. He thrust into his lover several more times as the waves washed over them both.

Finally, it was over, and they were both left breathing hard and trembling uncontrollably in the aftermath. Spencer pulled back and looked into Derek's eyes once more. His cheeks were now flushed a soft pink with pleasure, and his eyes glowed. A few strands of chestnut hair were stuck to his forehead with sweat, and Derek reached up and brushed them away, tucking the locks behind his ear.

"I love you," Spencer whispered, and Derek couldn't help but kiss the young man again, his heart hammering in his chest both in joy and fulfilled desire. He felt his strength leave him and he collapsed on top of his lover's chest, his arms still tight around him. His eyes were closed in exhaustion but he felt Spencer press a kiss to his forehead.

They lay like that, intertwined, two warm bodies in the afterglow of passion and the rays of sunlight. The beating of their hearts began to ease, and Derek felt utterly at peace. He could make love like this all day, every day and never get tired of it; never tire of his pretty boy who had him so twisted up inside he didn't even want to try to untangle himself. He couldn't help but smile.

"So," Spencer's warm breath tickled his ear and Derek felt his cock stirring once more. "What do you want to do today?"

End


End file.
